In Loving Memory
by Nalamin
Summary: Shortfic. É naquele momento, no funeral da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, que Narcissa Jones se sente mais zangada, triste, miserável, despedaçada, mas, acima de tudo, sozinha. Fic encaixada no contexto da minha outra fic, 'Have You Met Miss Jones'


**Disclaimer:** JK, desta vez só levei emprestado o velho Dumby!

* * *

**In Loving Memory  
Fanfiction by Nalamin  
**

_'Morrer é apenas não ser visto. Morrer é a curva da estrada' - Fernando Pessoa_

Chovia torrencialmente. A terra debaixo das minhas botas começava a tornar-se num pequeno pântano. O vestido caríssimo que a minha mãe me comprara estava ensopado e provavelmente destruído para sempre. Os caracóis que o meu cabelo fazia colavam-se à minha cara fria e sem cor. Não que eu me importasse. A dor era tanta que essas coisas ridículas não faziam qualquer sentido na minha cabeça.

A imprensa bruxa começava a chegar. Cerrei os pulsos. Já não bastava estarmos ali naquele funeral de fachada para os amigos da minha mãe, como ainda tínhamos de aturar todos aqueles flashes e as perguntas estúpidas dos jornalistas. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Senti a minha mãe aproximar-se. Provavelmente ia tentar tirar-me dali. Antecipei-me e, com uma ordem silenciosa, um escudo invisível ergueu-se entre mim e ela.

- Narcissa Barclay Jones, pára imediatamente com isto! A imprensa está toda ali e tu estás aí nesse estado! – admoestava-me ela, baixinho. Olhei-a com nojo.

- Como ousas trazer para aqui a imprensa? Nem no funeral da tua própria mãe foste capaz de deixar os teus caprichos e manias de lado?

- Não te admito essas maneiras, Narcissa! Agora, se fazes favor, acabas com o feitiço e vens para junto de nós! – Se ela soubesse o quanto eu a odiava naquele momento…

- Não quero ser hipócrita. Se me quiserem fotografar, força. Ao menos mostram ao mundo bruxo que alguém está a sofrer verdadeiramente pela morte de Cecília Barclay.

Bufando, ela deu meia volta, voltou para junto do meu pai e dos meus irmãos e começou a responder às perguntas dos jornalistas. Desviei o olhar. Não queria assistir a tamanha perversão. Naquele dia, fiquei a saber do que Julie Barclay era mesmo capaz.

O caixão de mogno para onde agora eu olhava estava ricamente ornamentado com pequenos fios de ouro e, na parte cima, no sítio onde, supostamente, deveria estar a cabeça da avó, estava um pequeno símbolo: um losango com o que parecia ser um 8 e dois traços no seu interior. Eu não sabia o que significava, mas, mais cedo, o meu pai tinha-me dito que fora a avó que pedira para colocar aquele símbolo no caixão, tal como no jarro onde se encontravam as suas cinzas. Teria de descobrir mais tarde.

De repente, a música que eu escolhera começara a tocar.

_'Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly_

Os jornalistas deixaram os meus pais e dispuseram-se todos à minha frente, do outro lado do caixão. Vi-os baixarem as máquinas e pousarem os blocos de notas. Sorri ironicamente. Lá numa coisa Julie Barclay esmerara-se: escolhera os melhores e mais íntegros jornalistas ingleses!

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And ill come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see_

Ouvi um ruído do meu lado direito. Olhei e não vi ninguém. Provavelmente a força das gotas da chuva fizera partir algum pequeno galho. Tornei a olhar para o caixão que eu sabia estar cheio de gerberas, a flor favorita da minha avó. Fora eu que, naquela manhã, o enchera, uma por uma, tentando lembrar-me sempre de sorrisos, olhares, carinhos. Momentos.

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

Subitamente, os jornalistas agitaram-se. As penas automáticas começaram a escrevinhar nos blocos de notas que flutuavam ao lado das cabeças dos seus donos. Interrogava-me o que os levara a ter semelhante atitude quando senti uma mão no meu ombro direito. Voltei-me para me deparar com Albus Dumbledore, com os seus óculos de meia-lua salpicados de chuva e a sua longa e branca barba tão encharcada quanto o meu cabelo. Sorriu-me e prostrou-se a meu lado, de olhos fechados, ouvindo.

_I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone_

O silêncio era total. A chuva começava a cair mais fracamente.

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I'm glad you're setting free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still_

_And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will_

A música terminou e o vi Dumbledore abrir os olhos. Tornou a sorrir-me e começou a dirigir-se a um pequeno pódio que se encontrava ali para a minha mãe dizer as últimas palavras à imprensa. O professor subiu calmamente os degraus, ajeitou a barba e começou a falar.

- Esta tarde estamos aqui a homenagear uma mulher que, ao longo da sua vida, nada mais fez que o Bem. Uma mulher exemplar, esposa carinhosa, mãe atenciosa e avó muito, muito especial. – Olhou para mim. – Foi uma honra para mim poder apelidá-la de amiga e confidente. – terminou, olhando para todos por cima dos seus óculos. Sorriu e tornou a olhar para mim. – Narcissa, gostarias de dizer algumas palavras?

Engoli em seco, Dumbledore apanhara-me desprevenida. Mesmo assim, avancei e também eu subi os degraus, colocando-me no pódio. Olhei em volta e respirei fundo. O céu começava a clarear e quase que parara de chover.

-Não há palavras que consigam descrever tudo o que a minha avó era e o que representava para tanta gente. Cada pessoa que foi abençoada com um olhar, um sorriso ou um abraço seu, sabe, dentro de si, quem Cecília Barclay foi. A grandeza do seu ser nunca será esquecida, pois o que é belo não morre: transforma-se noutra beleza.

Dei um último olhar a Dumbledore e saí do pódio à sua frente, dirigindo-me para o lugar onde estivera há pouco. O professor foi apresentar as condolências aos meus pais e aos meus irmãos enquanto eu fiquei a ver o caixão da minha avó a ser baixado suavemente até às profundezas do solo. Os jornalistas afastaram-se e começaram a desmaterializar-se para as respectivas redacções. Os amigos da minha avó prestavam agora as suas últimas homenagens e também eles desapareciam. No final, já só restava eu, a minha família e Dumbledore.

Aproximei-me devagar no buraco onde o feiticeiro encarregue do cemitério tinha colocado o caixão.

- Voltaremos a encontrar-nos, um dia. – murmurei.

Finalmente, e pela primeira vez naquele dia, deixei escapar uma lágrima. Depois, com um aceno, fiz com que a terra molhada cobrisse o caixão. Quando terminei, transfigurei a terra em mármore branco e brilhante, e um pequeno seixo numa lápide, colocando-a depois onde a cabeça de Cecília alegadamente repousaria. Sabia que a minha avó não queria epitáfios e, por isso, mantive as coisas simples quando escrevi:

_'Cecília Prince Barclay – 11.01.1921 – 31.07.1995'_

Dumbledore, ao ver o que eu fazia, aproximou-se devagar e, com a mão esquerda no meu ombro direito, também ele apontou a varinha para a lápide. Rapidamente as palavras começaram a surgir.

_'Os fracos temem a morte, os desgraçados chamam-na; os valentes procuram-na. Só os sensatos a esperam'_

Parara de chover. Uns fracos raios de sol despontavam entre as nuvens. Sorri tristemente e ajoelhei-me. Toquei com a mão direita no mármore frio. A última despedida. De repente, o vento começou a soprar e eu senti o poder encher o ar. Fechei os olhos e deixei que me acariciasse suavemente; deixei que entrasse dentro e mim e me fizesse sentir segura. Quando acalmou e respirei fundo, senti-me mais forte. Virei-me para encontrar as caras de desaprovação dos meus pais e um sorriso compreensivo de Dumbledore.

Depois das despedidas, Dumbledore desmaterializou-se e os meus pais começaram a caminhar para o carro muggle que haviam alugado. Segui-os. As nuvens começavam de novo a agrupar-se. Em breve, recomeçaria a chover. Antes de entrar na viatura, olhei uma última vez para o túmulo. Suspirei e sussurrei a derradeira despedida.

- Adeus, avó.

* * *

**N/A: **Música:- In Loving Memory, dos Alter Bridge. Deviam pô-la a tocar enquanto lêem isto. A sério, é fantástica.

' O que é belo não morre: transforma-se noutra beleza' - Balley Ardrich  
' Os fracos temem a morte, os desgraçados chamam-na; os valentes procuram-na. Só os sensatos a esperam' - Benjamin Franklin

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews? (:

Love,  
~ **Nalamin**


End file.
